Vacation Field Trip!
by puppyluvr04
Summary: The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, are taking a trip to South Dakota to visit the various national landmarks for a school field trip. But what happens when Sonny is paired with a certain blonde from the rival studio! Longer summary inside Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Sonny With A Chance fan fic I have written some other fan fictions for Hannah Montana… u can go check them out if you want! **

**Summary: The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, are taking a trip to South Dakota to visit the various national landmarks there as a school field trip. Most might think that is boring but when Marshall suggests that it'd be a good idea to use the buddy system, and Sonny gets paired with a certain blonde boy, from Mackenzie Falls will she think differently! Channy!!!**

Chapter 1: Packing and Traveling

_Chad POV_

"Okay guys, I'm going to count to 3, and on 3 I will jump and sit down on the suitcase then Nico and Grady will try to close it. Got it!" I heard as I made my way around the corner and down to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. This was always the highlight of my day, going to bug Sonny. Mostly because the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast is so shallow, Portlyn is so stupid, the other guys James and Carter are jerks, and the other girl Taliana never shuts up! Also the second reason is because I love to watch Sonny get all mad at me she is so cute when she's mad… stupid cute!

"Got it" the two guys… Rainy and Cloudy yelled simultaneously.

"1... 2... 3!"

I was just about to reach the door when I heard a loud thud and someone yelp loudly "Owwww" I looked in and saw Rainy and Cloudy standing on either side of a suitcase, most likely Tawni's, holding on to the zippers, while Sonny was on the floor rubbing her head that hit the floor. Tawni was sitting in front of her mirror painting her nails and I could hear a loud laughter coming from the vents up above.

I looked at the scene for a mere second and then suddenly I burst out laughing at the sight unfolding in front of me. I received a glare from Sonny sitting on the floor.

"What do you want Chip?" Cloudy asked

"Yeah, come here to finally admit that So Random! is way better then any Mackenzie Falls drama" Rainy followed

"My name is Chad" I said flatly " and no, Mackenzie Falls is way better then So Random!, it always has been and it always will be! But I actually came here to come and annoy Sonny before we left, but I guess I will just watch this little scene unfold." I stated then went to sit down on a chair "So what are you guys even doing?"

"Well if you must know, we have been trying for the past 20 minutes to try and get Tawni's stupid suitcase closed, because she _had_ to fill her suitcase up with all this junk so we cant close it now" Sonny informed, while crossing her arms and glaring at Tawni.

"Hey that stuff is NOT junk" Tawni shouted back

"Tawni you packed 10 pairs of flip-flops, not to mention all the make-up and hair care products you packed in there too" Sonny howled

"So… I need all of that stuff" She proclaimed

"No you don't were camping in a _camper _that is fully stocked, you don-" I cut her off before this turned deadly

"Ok so lets see this suitcase. I bet with these strong muscles" I then pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and flexed, perfect time to show off my muscles to Sonny "I can get that thing closed in no time."

"Oh please, what make you think you can get it closed when the three of us combined cant even close it" Rainy uttered

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do weak!" I stated while making my way over to the suitcase. I climbed on top and attempted to close it.

_15 minutes later_

"Got it! Finally." Sonny declared with a little blush creeping up on her cheek at how close we were to each other.

We finally got it closed, with me and Sonny sitting on it while the other two guys zipped it up. We got off the suitcase and stood there awkwardly for a second.

"So what time are we leaving today?" I asked. Sonny grabbed the paper full of information on it.

"It says that 'we will be departing Condor Studios at 12:30 and our flight to Minnesota is leaving at 2:30'" She quoted, then looked at the clock on the wall "and it is 11:20 right now"

"So we have about an hour until we have to go? Well then I'm going to get me some lobster!" I informed "Peace out suckas!"

_~*~_

I walked into the almost empty lunchroom. Due to that fact that it was still a little early for people to be eating lunch.

"Hey Brenda" I smooth talked "Could I get some of the lobster you made today?"

"Oh of course sweetie!" She said then ducked under the counter for a few seconds "Here you go!"

"Thanks so much Brenda!" I turned around and saw the Randoms walking into the commissary, I thought for a moment, well Sonny did work really hard too get that suitcase closed so I guess I could give her a good lunch just this once… just once! "Brenda could I get one more of these?" I turned around and gestured toward to tray I was holding.

"Sure" she chirped "Anything for you Chad" She held out the tray and I grabbed it from her hands

"Thanks" I mumbled as I turned around and walked to Sonny and the other cast.

"Here you go Sonny" I cocked a smile and handed her the lunch tray,

"Um… thanks?" she stated dumfounded "um… out of curiosity what's this for?"

"Just thought you needed a good meal after all that hard work closing Tawni's suitcase."

"Oh.. Well thanks that's oddly nice of you Chad" She told m

"Eh.. I have my moments" I gave her one last smile and headed to my own lunch table.

"Hey what about us, we helped too!" Rainy exclaimed and Cloudy nodded in agreement. I just shrugged and went on eating my lobster.

_~*~_

_Sonny POV_

"Okay so lets go over the plan." Marshal shouted over the loud people in the airport terminal. "This flight will bring us to Minneapolis Minnesota where we will stay in a hotel tonight, it will be late by the time we get there because it is a 3½ hour flight plus there is a 2 hour time difference so it will be like 9:00 at night when we get there so-"

"What! We are going to Minnesota!" Tawni yelled cutting off Marshall "How come nobody told me!"

"Um… Tawni it was on the info sheet we got. Did you even read it?" I asked

"What that was in information sheet! I thought it was fan mail I just threw it away." she stated. Sometimes I wonder if she ever even thinks. "But that's be side the point something is wrong here, why are we going to Minnesota and not even going to The Mall of America? We have to go it's the largest mall in America... duh!" she informed,

Even though I used to live in Wisconsin, witch is right next to Minnesota I have never been to The Mall of America. I have always wanted to go but never got the chance.

Marshall jumped back into the conversation "Well if you would have let me finish, you would have heard that you have all day tomarrow until 4:00 pm to do whatever you want. But then you have to meet us back at the hotel, from there we will take a few vehicles and drive the rest of the way to South Dakota but since we are leaving at night most of you will be sleeping for the trip. Once we are in South Dakota I will explain more" He continued from what he said earlier.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We will be using the buddy system when out and about" we all looked around making eye contact with the one person we wanted to be our buddy. me and Tawni looked at each other and nodded. "but don't get too excited because I will be picking your buddies." there was a loud chorus of boooo's "Okay so I have the names of the buddies on this piece of paper," he reached in to his shirt pocket and grabbed out a folded piece of paper "so the buddies are: Tawni and Carter, Portlyn and Nico, James and Taliana, Grady and Zora, and lastly is Sonny and Chad. Ok so everyone go find your partner you will be sitting next to one another on the flight there!"

Oh great now im stuck with Chad throughout this whole trip, stupid Chad with his stupid ego, and his stupid sayings, and his stupid sparkly eyes… very pretty sparkly eyes, and wonderful hair, and his perfectly toned abs, and… stop it Sonny, just stop thinking about Chad like that, you know he will never feel the same, even though he was very nice to me at lunch but sill-

"Flight 318, to Minneapolis, Minnesota is now boarding." The noise pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So you ready for the flight Munroe?" Chad asked putting on his famous smile

"I'm so ready Cooper?" I shot back

"Well good!" was he seriously going to start this again

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So were good?" he asked

"Oh were so go-" I was cut short by Tawni yelling at us

"Will you two stop flirting and get yourselves in gear before we leave with out you?" She simply stated while waving for us to hurry up.

I looked at the crowd of people with our casts already in the front of the line to get in the gate, then back at Chad. I saw he was blushing from the comment Tawni made, when I realized I was blushing also.

We both turned away from each other and ran to catch up with the rest of our castmates.

Once in the airplane me and Chad were the first two seats to the left, in first class of course.

"I call the window seat!" I anounced

"Not if I get there first!" Chad yelled and started to run for the seat. I ran after him.

"HA!!!" I hollered as I sat in the seat.

"Humph!" Chad sat back in his seat and pouted like a five year old would do.

"So, what do want to do, watch a movie?" I asked Chad who strated to scrool through the movies already. "Oh how about He's Just Not That Into You or what about Confesstions of a Shopaholic or maybe even Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants 2 or how about Enchanted?"

"Ew, no those are all chick flicks!" He stated simply "What about…um…"

"TRAMSFORMERS!" we both shouted together

"You like Transformers? Wait its not just because Sia LaBoeuf is in it.. Is it? Because I tried out for thatr rool of Sam and I so should have gotten it!" He exclaimed

" No its not _just_ because Shia is in it, it is also an awesome movie!" I told him

"So do you want to watch it?"

"Sure" I smiled at him and he geuinly smiled back

**Ok so that seems like a very long first chapter… but anyway I hope you liked it and please review, they make me really happy, And also no flames please! But I hope u liked it and I probably wont update until Monday or Tuesday, because I will be out of town this weekend. but tell me what you thought!**

**Luv,**

** Erin **

**p.s. please, pleasae, please, review!!!**


	2. Arriving and Relaxing

**Thank u guys for all the wonderful reviews, sorry for the wait but like I said, I was out of town. This chapter is a little shorter then the first because I wanted to get it up for u guys to read, so enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 2: Arriving and Relaxing

_Sonny POV_

Sometime in the middle of the movie my eyes got really heavy, so I tilted me head back and fell asleep, with the sound of the movie still roaring in my ears.

_Chad POV_

Around the time when Bumblebee was captured, I felt something hard fall on my right shoulder. I looked and saw Sonny fast asleep with her head rest on me.

I turned the sound of the movie down so you could just barely hear it from the small screen. I closed my eyes and then rested my head on top of Sonny's, and fell asleep.

_~*~_

I woke up when I felt the plane dip downward… we were landing.

I looked over and saw Sonny just waking up from her slumber. She was rubbing her eyes when all of a sudden her eyes went wide and her hands flew to the arm rest, which one of my hands was already occupying.

I turned my hand around and intertwined mine with hers. She looked down at our hands and started blushing when she looked back up at me.

"Hey Sonny, what's wrong? Why are you so worried?" I asked "What are you afraid of planes?" I joked with a little smirk in my voice.

"No! just the landings…" she stated, then started to ramble "I mean what if we are going down and the breaks stop working, then the plane runs into the airport and then we all die, oh gosh-"

"Sonny! Calm down Sonny! Calm Down." I interrupted her rambling, I took my free hand and brought it to her face. I turned her head around so she could look me in the eyes. "Sonny, we will be fine." I told her in a reassuring way. Then brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "just look at me and forget about it. Okay?" she nodded and kept looking me in the eyes.

"So… did you fall asleep during to movie too?" She asked me with still a little worry in her voice but she was trying to distract herself.

"Um…yeah I did" I sated still not breaking eye contact "During the middle of the movie you fell asleep on my shoulder." I cracked a smile "I always knew you couldn't resist my charm." she gasped

"Not true!" She interjected in a playful way. Well at least her mind was off the landing of the plane and free of worry.

We kept talking and joked for a little bit, but never truly breaking eye contact. We didn't even realize that the plane was done landing until the pilot said we could gather our belongings and depart off the plane.

"Hey, look at that I was able to make you forget all about the plane" I shared giving her a big smile, she nodded and smiled back, then walked past me to get off the plane.

We went through baggage claim and got all of our luggage. We were all hungry so we decided we would get McDonalds, while at the airport.

Once we were done eating, We all walked outside to take a bus down to our hotel which was conveniently across the street and down the road a little bit.

"Oh my GOD!" Tawni yelled "Didn't realize the Mall of America was so close to the airport" She informed and pointed in the general direction of the large building. "Its so big you guys look!"

I looked over and saw a huge building, and in the front the words "Mall of America" were light up.

Tawni looked like she was about ready to go over there and start shopping, but Sonny grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bus.

"Ok everyone grab your buddy and sit next to them for the ride to the hotel." Marshal yelled.

_Sonny POV_

I felt someone's hand slip into mine and pull me down onto a seat. I look over and see Chad smiling at me.

"oh great I have to sit with you again." I stated sarcastically

"Well… fine then!" he said, with his famous smirk creeping up on his lips

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?" He asked

"Oh were so good!"

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride there.

I glance around the bus to spy on my casts and their buddies. I glanced at Tawni, her partner was Carter. He was so cute, with his medium length brown hair and his skater look.**(A/N I have a link for Carter on my profile)** They seemed to be hitting it off very well.

I looked at Portlyn and Nico, he was flirting with her at any chance he could, sometimes I could have sworn that she actually enjoyed it, even though she said it was annoying.

I averted my view from them to Grady and Zora who were laughing hysterically about this new sketch they just came up with.

Then I peered at the other could I think their names are James and Taliana (**A/N there is also a link for these two on my profile)** she had long curly blonde hair, while he had semi long jet black hair. They looked like a couple to me but I didn't know if they were official just yet.

Finally I looked to the side of me where Chad sat looking out the window, I guess I should be glad that I have Chad as my buddy for this trip. I mean any other guy would have just laughed at me for my fear of landing but Chad actually helped me through it, that was really nice of him today to do that for me. I smiled, I wonder if he does like me as much as I like him.

"Hey Chad?" I called to the boy sitting right next to me.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at me

"Thanks… for every thing today."

"No problem, Munroe." He smiled and turned back to the window

_~*~_

As we walked into the Hilton Hotel my mouth dropped open, it was so fabulous and pretty that I just stared at it for a while until Tawni snapped me out of it.

"Sonny come on, I'm really tired, and I need my beauty rest." Tawni whined as I followed her to the elevator.

Once in the room Tawni claimed the bed next to the window, I got the other bed and Zora took the couch.

We decided to put a movie in. The movie was only playing for less then 20 minutes and we were all fast asleep.

**Ok so here you go I don't think I really like this chapter as much as I do the first one but oh well, I know I will like the next one very much they get to go to one of my all time favorite places, yay!!! the Mall of America! Oh and don't forget about Nickelodeon Universe, that's always fun too…**

**Pop quiz!**

**What was Nickelodeon Universe previously called when the theme park first opened up?**

**A. The Park at the MOA**

**B. Camp Snoopy**

**C. Blues Clues Adventure Land **

**D. It has always been Nickelodeon Universe**

**Put your answer in your review and I will reply to tell you if you are right!**

**But anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter along with your answer for the question.**

**Luv,**

**Erin**

**P.S. don't forget about the links on my profile! **


End file.
